Fire and Blood
by NBLTEAM
Summary: Winter has arrived, and the others are coming. Jon Snow tries to prepare the north by mining the dragonglass reserves on Dragonstone Island, but Daenerys Targaryen intends to take her ancestral home, now that she has the most powerful army in the world, before attacking King's Landing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The coming storm**

 **Jon Snow**

The "King in the North", he'd been called. He was sitting in Winterfell's dinning hall. He was sitting at the lord's table, alongside Sansa. At the lower tables his vassals' lords, Tormund and Ser Davos were sitting. He had called for a meeting, on what the north will do next. He started the discussion:

-"We have vanquished Ramsay Bolton, but in the north, there are more threats than Ramsay Bolton. Believe it or not, the white walkers of the old have returned, and with them, they bring an army of everyone who died beyond the wall, and if the wall falls, it will be everyone who died in Westeros.

There was some talks amongst the lords and then Tormund started speaking:

-Aye, I'll admit these white walkers are tough, but they're not invincible. I saw Jon Snow himself kill one of them.

A lord started to speak:

-If they're as strong as you say, then what can kill them?

Jon stood up, and took a look at Longclaw for a moment, and said:

-White walkers, have two known weaknesses, Valyrian steel and dragonglass. Wights, the corpses they reanimate, can only be killed by burning them, and if we don't want to reanimate more wights, we need to burn any dead bodies.

Another northern lord spoke:

-We might aswell kill ourselves already! We don't have dragonglass in the north! And how do you expect to acquire enough fire to destroy all the wights!

Jon gave a nod to Ser Davos and Stannis' former hand started speaking:

-On the island of Dragonstone, there are tens of thousands of Dragonglass veins. The island has been abandonned since Stannis left it. And we could use wildfire traps to burn wights.

-I understand how we can get to Dragonstone, but the only place with wildfire is King's Landing, and I don't think Cersei will gently allow us into the city to get some Wildfire and go away like that, whatever the reasons may be. And we don't have the manpower needed for a siege of the city, even with the knights of the Vale.

Sansa answered:

-Maybe but word is that Jaime Lannister is preparing to leave King's Landing with all his Lannister forces. Maybe we can convince him to be on our side. If we do, then the wildfire is ours.

There was a bit of talking and then Jon spoke:

\- Ser Davos, gather 200 men to garrison Dragonstone island, get at least 500 miners, we'll need them. Tormund, I need you to lead armies to vanquish any resistance left if Lady Mormont and Lord Glover cannot successfully convince them to surrender. Sansa, you're in charge of the city in my leave wait until contacting Jaime Lannister, Ser Davos, I'm coming with you. In the meantime I need every other lords to gather as much food as you can, and build as many greenhouses in your holds to ensure the prosperity of food. I declare his assembly over. "

At those words, the other lords stood up and left the room.

* * *

I hope you guys like so far. It's set after season 6, I expect to write more over time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The return of the dragon**

 **Daenerys Targaryen**

The dragons flew over Dorne for the first time. Casting their shadows over the city of the sand snakes. From the port, the Targaryen fleet could be observed, it numbered countless of ships from a lot of banners. Tyrell, Greyjoy, Targaryen. Those banners were not seen in Westeros for decades. Olenna Tyrell and Ellaria Martell were standing at the docks with the sand snakes. Even the queen of Thorns was amazed by the dragons and the fleet. And now she knew she did the right thing by siding with the last dragon. Later, the ships were docked in Dorne's port. Daenerys' ship was the first to dock. She was the first to land on the port. She was followed by her hand, Tyrion Lannister, Missandei and Lord Varys.

Ellaria was the first one to speak:

-" What is a Lannister doing here?

Tyrion spoke.

\- Oh I know you don't like Lannisters but I hate them as much as you do. We're on the same side.

Daenerys gave Ellaria Martell a nod. She then spoke:

\- I thank you both Lady Martell and Lady Tyrell for giving me your full support and for the welcome but we have pressing matters to discuss.

The last Martell then showed her the way to Dorne's garden.

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the garden and then the queen of thorns spoke:

-Well, are we here to admire the few flowers in Dorne, or are we here to discuss what you're going to do first and why you need us.

The Targaryen spoke:

\- I need to use Dorne access to the Crownlands, and then to King's Landing. Tyrion Lannister assured me that a naval attack might provoke a wildfire attack from the Lannister forces. Varys assures me that I would suffer catastrophic losses on a single front. And Tyrion has a map of the city's sewers, which the unsullied will use to get into the city from the inside. The dothraki will come from the sea in ships from Dragonstone Island, which I wll take before the siege. The Iron fleet will also blockade the city for a time before the siege starts. I need Tyrell soldiers with the Dothraki. If the siege goes on a double front, The city will be ours in no time. I'll send the Dragons too. But before I'll go to Dragonstone with the Tyrell and Dothraki forces. I wish to see it before the siege starts.

Theon and Yara had just arrived when Varys spoke.

\- My little birds tell me that the Starks have retook control of the North. And now, the north is more united than before. They're under one king.

Theon was curious. Did Ramsay Bolton die? Who was the new King in the north? Did Sansa marry someone that made him the King? Were Rickon or Bran still alive? Was it one of them that took control? Was it Jon Snow? He dismissed all those ideas, since Sansa had too many bad experiences, Rickon and Bran would not take over the city, they weren't warriors. And Jon was part of the Night's Watch.

Daenerys spoke:

\- Who is he? And what do you have on him?

\- His name is Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard son, the white wolf. He is the ex-lord commander of the Night's Watch. He is no longer bound by his oath, because he died, and was resurrected by a Red priestess. After re-taking Winterfell from the Boltons, and ending the name in the process, the bannermen declared him king in the North.

Theon had started crying, he finally felt liberated from the crimes he committed against the Starks, and felt Reek fade away for good this time. His sister was holding him, normally she would have maybe laughed at him, but she knows what he had been through. At this moment, she remembered that time where she saw him in an animal cage, she had been traumatized by this image. No one should have to suffer that. She hold them for a few moments before he got back to his normal self. Daenerys was confused, and Theon answered her.

\- What would you do, if you just learned that the people you betrayed, and that you regret betraying because you grew up with them take back their cities and kill the man who tortured you for weeks to then treat you like an animal for years.

Daenerys always had somekind of gurge against the Starks, they exiled Ser Jorah, they had fought against her family. But this was her first moment of compassion for the family who ruled the North, even though they were probably her enemies now. And now, she finally gets to go to Dragonstone Island again since her birth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Iron Queen**

 **Cersei**

Cersei was in the Queen's chamber with Jaime. They were drinking wine. Jaime sat at a chair, and looked upon Cersei with a cold look. He was with Bronn and behind Cersei was Ser Gregor. He opened the conversation:

\- "Are you happy now? All of our children are dead, the Tyrells are dead, the high sparrow is dead and that's all because of you.

\- I did not kill Tommen I cared about him, I tried to save him, so he wouldn't die, he killed himself.

Jaime shouted back:

\- If you had never kill Margaery Tyrell, he would still be alive, he loved her!

\- It would have made no difference, he was in the grip of the faith.

\- You only say that because he banned trial by combat!If that's your excuse for killing a whole lot of innocents, letting Tommen die and taking the throne the same day, then you're a monster! You know, since Tyrion killed Father, I hated him, I never understood why he did it when he could have simply escaped, but it was because Father would try to outsmart him and exploit him using family as a means to keep Tyrion on his side. You use love on me! Saying I should bow to you simply because of what's between your legs! I hated the Faith as much as you did, but not as much as to slaughter innocents! I never liked the Tyrells, but they never deserved what you did to them! And look at where it bringed us! To war! Again!

\- War, this kingdom has always suffered from war since Robert's death.

\- We wouldn't have a war if you'd have let Robert live, I'm out of here, I'm taking Lannister troops with me. Good luck against all these people who want your seat, I'm going back to Casterly Rock.

Jaime got up followed by Bronn. The queen took a sip of wine as Jaime got up and left the room. But as he left, members of the kingsguard stood in front of him, stopping him from leaving. The queen continued:

\- Ser Bronn will be exiled in the south, and you will stay here as my hostage. You will swear fealty to me. I will torture you if I have to.

\- You're mad, you hate Tyrion for killing your son, and now you want to torture your son's father.

She took another sip of wine and said:

-Ser Gregor, please show the way out to Ser Bronn let him an hour to pack his belogings, if he should advise to come back here he will be killed on sight.

Cersei, had laid to rest the thoughts that a queen more beautiful would come take her place. But Maggy The Frog was always right and another queen would come take her place, sooner or later.

* * *

I made some changges since it wasn't too realistic that Cersei kills Jaime and Bronn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sellsword, the Dragon, the snakes and the lost lion**

 **Ser Bronn of the Blackwater**

He was exiled to the south, he had an idea of where he could go. " _Maybe the Sand Snakes in Dorne will accept if I go there?_ " he thought. So he traveled south like Cersei ordered. He heard that some shady stuff was going on in Dorne but he doubted that the Sand Snakes would kill him. So he traveled south.

* * *

When Bronn arrived in Dorne, he didn't thought he'd see this. Dragons flying in the skies and Targaryen banners everywhere. There were Dothraki walking around the city. He then went to Dorne's palace. And as he was about to enter some kind of guards in black armor, from Essos, by their looks, blocked him the way to eneter. And then someone half the height of Bronn came, and he immediately recognize him Tyrion Lannister:

\- "Tyrion? What the fuck is happening? And why the fuck is there a shit ton of Dothrakis in Dorne and Targaryen banners all over the damn city?

\- And why the are you in Dorne?

Tyrion ordered the guards to let him pass with a movement of his hands. They then looked at eachother for a moment, shook hands and hugged. Then Tyrion spoke:

\- Come, I'll talk to you somewhere private, I'm sure you have a lot to tell me."

* * *

The two of them were now in a room sitting and drinking wine. Tyrion then started the conversation:

-" After my brother decided to help me escape, Lord Varys and I joined Daenerys Targaryen, the last surviving Targaryen to serve her. At first, I didn't believe in her. They said she had given birth to dragons, and she was liberating slaves all over Essos. Soon enough I realized she really had dragons, and she really did liberated all those slaves. She could have went to Westeros, and probably conquer it with ease. But no, she chose to help those people who were actually suffering. She could have killed me for being a Lannister, but no, she decided to spare me and make me the hand of the queen. It's the first time I actually bowed to a ruler, I didn't even bowed to my father or Joffrey.

\- Oh that's so cute for a tale. How about we call it: "The drunken dwarf that meets the beautiful and just queen Daenerys Targaryen."

Tyrion poured some more wine, laughed and said:

\- Ahh, I missed you Bronn, what brings you here, I thought you were married to some random noblewoman.

\- Well after you were gone, I came to Dorne with Jaime to help him find Myrcella, to make sure she's safe. Then, I met one of the Sand Snakes, and I found out rapidly that she was fuckable, but then I had to go back to King's Landing and I helped Jaime take back Riverrun later, after King Tommen exiled him to take back Riverrun from the Blackfish. When we came back, your nephew was dead and your sister was queen. She took Jaime as her hostage and she exiled me south. And I came back to Dorne looking for work.

\- Are you sure it wasn't for what that Sand Snake had between her legs?

\- I missed you too, Tyrion.

Now the conversation had took back a more serious tone:

\- So the usual fee?

\- It goes with me, as long as I get my money, I'm alright with whoever I'm serving."

Tyrion then took back a more serious face, he was wondering what Cersei would do with Jaime. And what they'd do now that Cersei was sure to have the Lannisters on her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Second Dragon**

 **Jon Snow**

Jon Snow was walking down the crypt of Winterfell, then he stopped at Ned Stark's crypt and looked at the what was written.

 _Here lies Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the north, Hand of the King, proud father of Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark._

Jon then wondered where his name was. Sure he was a bastard, but it wasn't Ned Stark to leave out Jon in his children. Ned liked Jon. It wasn't his style to just lwave him out like that, not even Catelyn would have done that. He then looked at the tomb beside Ned Stark's. It was Lyanna Stark's it read: _Here lies Lyanna Stark, betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Sister of Ned Stark, Benjen Stark and Brandon Stark. Married to (illegible) Mother of (illegible)._ He wanted to know more he then found lower some more writing. It said: _The Ice from the song of Ice and Fire._ He remembered Eddard Stark telling him that when he will hear or see the sentence " _The Ice from the song of Ice and Fire"_ that he would know who his mother was. He stayed there for around five minutes, he remembered what caused Robert's Rebellion. It was caused when Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen. At the end of the war, Lyanna was dead, and Jon Snow came to Winterfell in Ned Stark's arms. He stated that Jon was his Bastard son. But now, everything had changed, it explained a lot of things. Eddard would look at Jon whenever he was thinking or talking about Lyanna Stark, Jon's mother. Jon now knew that he had the blood of the dragon and that Rhaegar Targaryen was his father. Tommen Baratheon was dead, Stannis Baratheon was dead, Renly Baratheon was dead. The Targaryens were not. He was the rightful ruler of Westeros, and people will probably fight to use him, or to serve him. At this moment while he was kneeling in front of his mother's crypt and he was crying, he felt weak and strong at the same time. He remembered what Tyrion Lannister, the only Lannister he liked told him: "Don't try to hide what you are, wear it like armor". That same day he announced it to his lords. But their reply made them even more rallied behind him even though at firs there was mecontentment, with what Lyanna Mormont said:

\- I don't know for the rest of you but for me this is good news, finally the North doesn't has a simple King in the north, it has a King from the north! I don't care what his grandfather or father did! I care for what Jon Targaryen did! His mother married his father at Highgarden's weirwood. For me as long as the north is ruled by someone with Stark blood it makes no difference! With the coming threat of the white walkers Westeros needs to be united! We all pledged allegiance to the Starks as much as we pledged to the Targaryens, we pledge to no other families, Robert Baratheon was our ally, not our king for those who wish to defend him! And Ned Stark never wanted the death of Targaryens.

The Northern lords looked to eachother and the lords acknowledged what lady Mormont said.

Jon Targaryen never wanted to become king, he wanted to protect his people, but he told himself, isn't that the duties of a king? To protect his people before anything else?

* * *

 **Note:** What happened in the upper paragraph happens before the northerners go to Dragonstone Island.

* * *

The northern fleet had their sails painted with the sigil of House Stark Beside the Targaryen sigil, half of the flag was white with the head of the direwolf and the other half was black with the Targaryen dragon. The fleet was composed mainly of the ships Jon took from Stannis Baratheon. He was sailing in the same ship as Ser Davos:

\- "You never wanted to be king why do you want to be king now?

\- You know, I always thought that Kings were kings because they liked stayin in their castle to fuck whores and drink as much as they want, but a king is someone who leads his people through difficult moments, someone who will do anything to ensure his people's safety. Both of my greatest ancestors were like that, Brandon the builder lead his people through the long night, and Aegon the Conqueror lead the last people of the Valyrian Freehold to Dragonstone Island and he guided them to safety, I only want to lead my people to safety like them. That's why I come here, as a king"

He took a look at the giant fortress of Dragonstone island and the thousands of ores of Dragonglass. Maester Aemon had told him to kill the boy and let the man be born and so he did. Victory against the Others came at a high price, and if that meant being a King when he doesn't want to, he had to sacrifice himself not for glory but for survival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Loyalist**

 **Bran**

Meera and Bran were at the weirwood, Meera needed to rest some more. Bran was still shocked but unsurprised too, Ned Stark would have never fathered a bastard, he was too honorable for that. He raised Jon as a bastard to protect him from Robert Baratheon, who would've probably smash the infant's head with his warhammer with no regrets if he found out who Jon really was. Jon was always a good person, it was impossible to Bran's eyes that Jon was a Targaryen, all they did was starting wars or burned people, it was in their blood, or at least it's what people said. Meera was sleeping, the poor girl had been exhausted by the earlier events. Bran wanted more information on Jon's father, Rhaegar. His father kept looking at Jon the rare times he spoke about Rhaegar or Lyanna. So Bran touched the wierwood, and just thought about Jon and his parents and her it goes.

* * *

Bran was now outside a weird castle on an Island. It was not like any kind of castle he'd seen, even though he never went outside Winterfell he knew about the common architecture of Westeros. It was night time, and it was raining heavily, he decided to enter the castle. Inside, he heard a women moaning intensely. He followed her moaning. Inside, there was a maester, members of the Targaryen kingsguard, a pregnant woman lying on a bed full of her blood and a bald man. The women asked to one of the member of the kingsguard:

"- Is Viserys sleeping?

\- Yes, your grace

\- Good, I don't want him to see his mother die"

The maester, who was trying to get the baby out of the woman, finally pulled it out when at that precise moment the lightning stroke. The woman, took her child in her arms. It was a girl. As she was on her dying bed, she hold her child, both of them crying, and the mother said in her dying breath: "Her name is Daenerys, lord Varys, promise me... promise me you will keep an eye on her all her life, please." Lord Varys let out a "I promise" at the dead woman. The maester was holding the baby in his arms. Lord Varys then spoke to a member of the kingsguard:

\- "You must protect her, and Viserys, no matter what the cost is. Go to Essos, hide her there, Stannis Baratheon is coming, I do not fear he will kill them, but his men will, Stannis was always more just than Robert.

\- But there is still Rhaegar's son, under Eddard Stark's protection.

\- Yes, but people must not know of his true identity, _yet_. And I trust Lord Stark.

\- Are you sure? Aerys, killed his father and brother and also tried to kill him while Rhaegar took his sister away from him.

\- Ned Stark never hated Rhaegar, he hated his father and he knew Lyanna Stark was not happy with Robert Baratheon. The lord was too possessive with her, while Rhaegar would treat her like his equal. Besides, Eddard Stark is honourable, when he learned of the massacre of the capital, he's the only lord who spoke out against Robert and the Lannisters. And, he promised to raise him as his bastard, and the features of the Starks.

\- Goodbye lord Varys.

\- Do not worry, I will keep an eye on the three Targaryen remaining.

* * *

Bran had woke up, what he just saw was terryfying, Jon really was a Targaryen. And the Targaryens were not all bad. Rhaegar treated Jon's mother with respect, more than Robert. Bran's father hid Jon's true parentage from everyone, even from Jon himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?**

 **Daenerys**

She docked at Dragonstone Island acoompagnied by Tyrion, Bronn, Varys, Dothrakis and Tyrell soldiers. She'd seen the Stark banners mixed with Targaryen ones, was it to acclaim the new queen? Tyrion had a look on his face that doubted so. She stared at the castle and heard someone say "Open the gates!" and the gate of the castle open. four horsemen came out. Two were centered, and the other two were beside them, riding to Daenerys' way. One of the man at the extremity hold a Targaryen banner and the other a Stark one. Daenerys asked Tyrion who looked like he knew these men:

\- "Do you know them?

\- Yes, I do strangely, the one behind the leading men is Ser Davos, he served Stannis as his hand, I didn't even knew he was...

\- I want to know who the leading men is.

Trion took a breathe and answered:

\- He's Jon Snow, he has achieved many feats, as you've heard. I met him once at Winterfell, I remember I told him to never try to deny what he is, and now look where it brings him. One of the most powerful man in Westeros."

She knew that marriage was the easiest way to make an alliance. And knew making an alliance with the north was the easiest way to limit the deathcount., most of her army couldn't fight in the snow, and winter had come. The party now arrived in front of her. Jon Snow got off his horse, like Ser Davos. Ser Davos started to speak:

\- " Before you is Jon Targaryen, the man who made peace with the men beyond the wall, rightful King of the Seven kingdoms, protector of the realm and the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

Daenerys thought that was impossible and she looked back at the same time as Tyrion to Lord Varys, whom you could see in his eyes the insecurity and the fear of what would happen next.

\- Ser Davos I thank you but that wasn't necessary. Now who are you to sail with Tyrion Lannister and to have your sails painted with the Targaryen sigil?

Daenerys saw in him some of the Targaryen characteristics. _His nose_ , she thought. It's the same as the Targaryen one. Viserys had the same nose, _she_ had the same nose. But why was his hair black? She then asked him:

\- If you are who you claim, then why are your hair not silver blonde?

Jon replied looking at Tyrion:

\- Some look like their mothers, others like their father. But you still havent't answered my question.

\- I am Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the seven kingdoms, protector of the realm, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains and mother of dragons. Why are you here?"

Jon and Daenerys looked eachother straight in the eyes for a moment until a screech far away caught the attention of Jon, and his direwolf came beside him running and started to growl. And something massive got out of the clouds. And Ser Davos called out: "Archers in position!". And on the castle's wall dozens of archers stood, bow ready. They looked like no type of warriors Daenerys had seen and Jon then said looking at the dragon and taking his look back to Daenerys:

\- "My men do not fear death, nor do they fear dragons. These men are the best damn archers in the world, and they faced threats far worse than dragons, they fought the dead themselves. I've died myself and since I've been revived I don't fear death.

Daenerys was scared, what kind of threat could be worse than a dragon. It was the first time people would look at Drogon without fearing what would happen to them.

\- What do you mean?

\- Do I look like someone who just wants to rule? No, I want to lead my people to victory against the coming storm. That's the reason why I'm here. I need obsidian.

\- Why would you need obisidian?

\- We have much to discuss, Daenerys Targaryen. Come inside the castle. Your men must be hungry.

* * *

Inside the castle, Jon, Ser Davos, Daenerys and the present members of her court were sitting at a dining table. Jon and Daenerys were sitting at the extremities. And Daenerys opened up the conversation:

-"So, why do you need obsidian?

Jon answered:

\- The white walkers of the old have returned. Their two weaknesses are Valyrian steel and obsidian. The wights, the dead they reanimate can only be killed by fire. And I need both Dragonstone Island and King's Landing if we're to destroy the dead.

\- Why do you need the capital?

\- I have every reason to want the capital. The wildfire will help me against the dead. And King's Landing is the only place to produce wildfire. If I capture King's Landing on which I have a birth claim on, people will be more likely to help against the threat of white walkers. And because I want revenge on the Lannisters, who killed my father, my brother, and tried to kill my brother...

Tyrion interrupted him:

\- But Ned Stark wasn't your father, Robb Stark and Bran Stark were not your brothers.

\- I grew up as a member of their direct family, so they are to me. Ned Stark's most dishonorable thing was to lie about me. I asked him once, after I learned of the sack of King's Landing, I asked my father why they killed the children and why they couldn't be raised as wards like Theon. He told me it was too complicated, and that the only thing that was important that I was alive. When I heard Ned Stark died, the only thing I wanted to do is slitting the throats of the men who murdered him. If anyone gives me the opportunity I'll decapitate Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister myself. My father's biggest mistake is that his honour made him say to the whole damn kingdom that Joffrey Baratheon was the product of incest between Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister. When I'll march to King's Landing I'll make a fair trial. So many people died because of Eddard Stark's honor, but I don't want to make it pointless and if people are to help me fight the dead, they need to understand I'll be a fair king.

\- Why give them a fair trial?

\- Because like Eddard I believe in honour and I know they're guilty.

There was a pause.

\- If that doesn't convince you, I got this from a messenger and a bag: "To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you and the treacherous people of the North will be put through the sword if you do not abdicate in the following weeks. In this bag you'll find what happened to the the last traitors of your family. I conserved them so the north could see their heads if they would ever want to rebel again. -Cersei Lannister, Rightful Queen of the realm."" Jon paused and had tears dropping from his eyes. "Robb's head was mutilated. He was my brother. They never gave him a chance. They killed him, his pregnant wife and his mother. She wasn't my mother nor did she liked me, nor did I liked her, but she never deserved to die. When I died, the people who claimed I save them helped me. If I wouldn't have been revived, they would have given me a proper burial. Robb's bannermen never even did that to him. The bannermen who stayed loyal were decimated like him. Their women raped, their children murdered. And for what? Because he didn't wanted to marry someone!"

Daenerys saw in that man sitting in front of her the suffering, he'd worked all his way here. Tyrion spoke stopping her from thinking:

\- You were raised as a bastard stripped away from his heritage, you united the people of the north with the people beyond the north, you resisted to Stannis' ironwill while he was at the Night's Watch, you died, came back to life, and became King. What are you? And who are you, Jon Targaryen?

Jon was lost in his thoughts. What was he and who was he? The red priestess called him the prince that was promised. Ramsay Bolton called him the greatest swordsman to ever walk from the way people talked about him. Ser Davos called him the rightful King of the Seven Kingdom. He killed a white walker with a blade of Valyrian Steel. Maester Aemon called him a boy that needs to let the man be born. The mutineers of the Night's Watch called him a traitor. When he came back from the dead, he was told by Tormund the people thought he was somekind of god. The man who came back from the dead. People called him _a god._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bethrothed**

 **Jon Snow**

Jon was in his quarters of Dragonstone's fortress. They had previously belonged to Stannis Baratheon. He was writing a letter to Samwell Tarly, at the citadel, telling him that he was removed from the Night's Watch and assigned to the King's small council. Daenerys and her army were allowed to stay. While Jon was writing, Daenerys entered and sat in front of him, she had a paper in her hands and said: "A raven came for you this morning from a certain Tormund Giantsbane" she then gave it to him. It read the numbers of the army he had, and that the rest of the north accepted his reign. And that they had captured a regiment of 5,000 Lannister men heading north. They surrendered immediately due to attrition. He let out the number of men he had:

-"16,000 men."

She looked at him and he continued:

-"Anyways, I'm sure you're not here to know the amount of men I have.

\- No, I came here because I have things to discuss.

\- Like what?

\- I've considered this a long time, and I realized it's the only way. My advisors agreed too.

She pause, look down and sighed, then continued:

\- We need to marry.

\- What? Why?

\- We need to form an alliance if what you said in the north is true. And the way people from the north talk, they won't bow before anyone but you.

\- People in the north didn't bowed to me, they stand with me

\- Anyways, the best way to assure peace is for us to marry. Anything north of the crownlands is yours. And anything south of it, is mine. I didn't made this decision on a bang. Tyrion assured me t was diplomatically the best way to have the allegiance of Westeros without bloodshed, and if what you said about white walkers is true,we both know that it's the only way. You need a queen and I need a king. Even though I have the manpower to conquer the North, most of my men will die on their way to Winterfell, and the rest will die on their way back.

\- What about the Westerlands, the Riverlands, the Stormlands and the Crownlands?

\- If we capture King's Landing, we can crown Tyrion the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. And I believe that you had the intention of rallying the Stormlands behind Ser Davos. I know how it must feel for you, being asked in marriage by your aunt.

\- It's not that, my mother's parents were cousins, my father's parents were brothers and sisters. But I can't

\- Why?

\- I loved somebody once, and she died in my own arms, and I caused her death.

She stared at him for some moments and said:

\- You know nothing Jon Snow

Daenerys was about to leave the room when Jon told her:

\- That was her last words.

He sighed:

\- I'll marry you, for the sake of Westeros. At King's Landing, but there are terms I want to settle. I need your dragons to fight the white walkers. "

She nodded and left the room. Jon didn't felt good, he felt wrong. But Daenerys was right, he had no choice, for the sake of Westeros. The white walkers were coming. He then got out of his quarters and went to see Tyrion and Varys, he wanted more information on everything.


End file.
